There are many instances in which a group of people are each assigned a set of tasks, some of which are shared tasks that can be performed by one person on behalf of the whole group. For example, a group of people may all be traveling between the same two places to attend an out-of-town event. Typically, each person will need to make their own airline reservation and hotel reservation. However, each person does not need to make their own car reservation; instead, one person can reserve a car that can be used by other members of the group.
As plans are made and tasks are completed, entering information about those plans into each person's calendar is both a time-consuming and duplicated effort. Conventional software applications such as personal information managers (PIMs) may facilitate managing a calendar, but they do not address these problems.
In summary, there can be much duplication of effort in coordinating the efforts of a group of people such as the group in the example above. As such, an improved method and/or system for managing shared tasks would be advantageous.